Train Station
Train Station is the seventeenth Call of Duty level. Continue with your goal of getting to Major Zubov to tell him that Red Square has been recaptured. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in an impressive-looking hall with a forking staircase at it's center. To the right are two large medikits, so pick them up if you need them. As you begin to approach the staircase, two troops will appear on the upper left balcony. Don't try to throw a grenade at them; it'll bounce off the wall no matter what angle you throw it at. Instead, open fire as you go up the stairs. At the fork, go left. The right leads to a destroyed balcony. Go through the door on the right side of the left balcony to enter a tight hall. At the end of it is a troop armed with an MP44, so you might want to toss a grenade as soon as you turn. This is the only MP44 in the map, so don't expect any extra ammo. In the MP44 guy's room, take a right and you'll end up near a room with two troops peeking from the corners. Throw a grenade at them, then finish them off. Go into the peekers' room, and you'll see that there are two MG42s mounted on windows and a scoped Mosin-Nagant and two large medikits to the right of the windows. When you get near the MG42s, you'll see that you're at the train station. When you get close to the MG42s, an enemy MG42 will open fire from across the station in a building. Snipe him, the take out the rest of the troops with one of the MG42s. After that, go through the opening in the wall to the metal catwalk. As soon as you step on the catwalk, four troops will appear on your right. Take out your rifle and snipe them, the continue until the path bleeds onto the lower part of the train station. Now you're on the lower part of the station. Take a right, past the boxcars, and keep going until you see troops coming from the station to the center-left of you. Crouch (or go prone) and snipe the troops. They usually won't see you, so don't worry about getting hit. After they're dead, go to the station they came from and take a right. You'll see a set of stairs with a large medikit on the platform linking the two. Go up the stairs and follow the metal catwalk. This time, there will be troops on your left, so snipe them. Go the end of the catwalk take a right, and get near the engine. Two peekers (one behind the engine, the other on the left of the engine) will be there, so flush them out and finish them off. After you get past the engine, take a left, go down the slope, and go forward into a building. There are two medium medikits in there, so grab them. Image:tsspawn.png|Spawn Image:tsbalcony.png|The left balcony Image:tsmp44.png|The MP44 guy's room. Image:tspeekers1.png|These guys can be flushed out with a grenade Image:tsstation.png|Overview of the train station Image:tsmgitems.png|The items in the MG42 room. Image:tsrightguys.png|These guys will appear on your right when you get on the metal catwalk Image:tsleftguys.png|These guys will appear on your left when you get back on the catwalk Image:tspeekers2.png|These guys will hide near the engine Beyond the Train Station Go though the door to the left of the medikits, and you'll end up in front of a very large area with a half-hearted trench dug in. To your right is an MG42 with two large medikits on its right. There are a ton of troops here, so you can either mow them down with the MG42 or snipe them. Once all of the troops you can see are dead, walk through the trench. At one point, you can either go straight or left. Going left will help you continue forward, but going straight will allow you to get to a point where you can take out a serious problem with ease. There's a troop near the end of the straight path, so be careful. If you go left, you'll find that there's an MG42 gunner that has a clear shot at you. You can try to snipe him from where you are, or you can go back, take the forward route, take a right through a crack in the wall, and lean until you get a good shot. After he's down, go to where he was and go through the crack. You'll find a large medikit just to the left of the crack. Pick it up, then take a right, go forward, go right, then keep on going until you can see another large field. There are three troops on the ruined building to the left and they will target you first, so take them out. A good strategy is to crouch, get near the doorway, lean to the left (or right) and fire. After that, find the MG42 gunner far in the far back (he has sandbags near him) and get him. From there, just pick off anybody that you see until there are no more enemies. Follow the trench until you get near a building with allies near it. The exit is in the building. Image:tsmedikits.png|The medium medikits just after the train station Image:tsfield1.png|The first field Image:tsfield2.png|The first field Image:tsgunner2.png|The MG42 gunner at the end of the first field Image:tsfield4.png|the second field Image:tsexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN99GTu9YDY&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=19 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels